First Thanksgiving
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: It's after the events of Wonderland, and Will and Ana are temporarily living in Storybrooke. Will is determined to make Ana's first Thanksgiving memorable and perfect. He invites Alice and Cyrus as well, so things are sure to be interesting. Family humor is sure to ensue between the four heroes of Wonderland.
1. Chapter 1

**First Thanksgiving**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters; they belong to _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland._

**Chapter 1**

Anastasia is sound asleep in the bed she shares with Will in their new apartment in Storybrooke. The two of them got married a month ago, and they are taking a break from Wonderland for a while before returning to begin the reign of the White King and Queen. Will, meanwhile, is up and about, getting dressed and preparing to break some special news to Ana. Once he is completely dressed, complete with his leather jacket, Will plops down on the bed next to Anastasia, which wakes the slumbering queen.

"Will, what are you doing?" she groggily asks as she awakes.

"Guess what's in two days, Ana!" Will happily responds with a huge smile.

"It's not your birthday," Ana smiles.

"Correct," Will responds.

"It's not my birthday," Anastasia reminds.

"Right again. Really think this time, Ana," he grins.

Anastasia thinks hard for a few minutes, and still not coming up with something, gives up in defeat.

"I don't know, Will. What is in two days?" she questions.

"It's Thanksgiving, Anastasia!" Will tells her with a lot of enthusiasm.

"What's Thanksgiving, Will?" Anastasia asks her husband in confusion.

"Oh, right, I forgot you haven't been in this world that long. Thanksgiving is a holiday where people get together with their friends and family and eat lots of good food while telling what they're thankful for. It's a really great holiday, but personally, I don't think it's as fun as Christmas," Will explains, his smile getting even bigger as he continues talking.

"That sounds great, Will. Who all are we going to invite?" Anastasia inquires.

"I think just Alice and Cyrus should be fine, unless you have others that you want to invite," Will answers.

"That sounds good to me. You're not going to invite Hannah? I'm surprised, with you two being such good mates and all," Ana returns.

"Hannah is spending Thanksgiving with her parents, sister, and Killian. She'll understand," the Knave of Hearts says as he pushes himself off of the bed.

"So, what do we have to do to get ready for Thanksgiving?" the Red Queen asks Will when they finish eating breakfast.

"Well, first we need to go to the store and buy some food that I haven't gotten yet. I picked up the turkey a couple of weeks ago, but we need to get the rest of it today. Then, I'll start making most of the food tomorrow night and Thursday morning where it will be ready for Thanksgiving dinner," Will tells her as he grabs his car keys off the hook near the door.

The two of them get into Will's black Ford truck to drive to the grocery store in order to pick up the necessary food for Thanksgiving. Once they get to the store, Will parks the truck before getting a shopping cart and going into the grocery store. He first heads over to the baking supplies to get the ingredients he will need to make both an apple and a pumpkin pie. If there's one thing most people don't know about Will Scarlet, former thief and Knave of Hearts, it's that he can cook and make home-made desserts like nobody's business. Will got most of his training in baking from his father, who was a baker in the Enchanted Forest. His mother taught him how to cook when he was very young, and he would often help her make dinner when he got home from school. His cooking skills have always impressed Anastasia, in fact, that's how they met in the first place. But, that's a different story.

"What are all of the baking supplies for, Will?" Ana asks her husband as they continue walking through the store.

"I'm going to make an apple pie and a pumpkin pie for Thanksgiving. I might also make some of those tarts that I made when we first met. I think you fell in love with me baking skills before you fell in love with me," Will quips while adding some confectionary sugar into his basket.

"I fell in love with _you, _Will, not your baking skills. Though, I do love that you can cook. That may come in handy if we ever have kids. You could make dinner and I could make the baby's bottle," Anastasia smiles.

"That it might, luv. Now, I bloody hate cranberry sauce, but I think Cyrus may like it. What do you think?" he responds with a slight grimace when he mentions cranberry sauce.

"Is it really that bad?" Anastasia teases.

"Yes, Ana! It's bloody awful! I don't know how anyone can stand the stuff! I'm going to get some just to make Cyrus try it. That genie needs to have at least one bad experience in this realm, because I've had more than I can count," Will angrily huffs as he adds some ingredients for hash-brown casserole and a can of the dreaded cranberry sauce into the shopping cart.

About an hour later, Will and Ana return to their apartment and begin putting up all of the groceries they picked up for Thanksgiving.

"Is all of this really necessary, Will? There are only four of us," Anastasia asks as Will unpacks the remaining bags.

"This is your first thanksgiving, Ana. I'm going to make it perfect. Now, I think I'm going to go take a shower, and then we can go bowling, if you want," Will answers as he puts the last groceries in the pantry.

"That sounds like fun. I'll call Alice and Cyrus while you're in the shower and tell them about Thursday," Ana says while Will kisses her forehead.

"Okay, luv. Don't spoil what I'm making, though. I want them to be surprised, especially Cyrus," Will deviously smirks.

With that, Will goes into the bathroom to take a shower, and Anastasia picks up the house phone to call Alice and Cyrus. The Red Queen still hasn't exactly figured out how to use the cell phone Will got her two months ago, so she decides to use the phone she is more comfortable with. The phone rings for a few seconds before someone picks up.

"Hello?" Alice's voice asks over the phone.

"Hey, Alice, it's Anastasia. I have a question to ask you," Anastasia says as she goes to sit down on the couch, holding the phone between her shoulder and neck.

"Of course, Ana. What is it?" Alice returns, Cyrus coming up behind her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Will wants to invite you two over for Thanksgiving on Thursday," Ana tells Alice.

"What's Thanksgiving?" Cyrus asks his wife, obviously eavesdropping on her conversation with Anastasia.

"I don't know, Cyrus," Alice whispers while covering the mouthpiece of the phone with her hand.

"Well, ask Anastasia what it is. There's no telling what Will has planned," Cyrus cautions, suspecting that Will is up to his usual mischief.

"What is this _Thanksgiving _you speak of, Ana?" Alice questions.

"Will says it's a holiday with lots of good food and a time to be with family and friends. He thought you two would want to share it with us," the Red Queen responds.

Alice relays this message to Cyrus, and the two of them converse about their decision.

"Tell Will we'll be there, and that we can't wait to try all of the delicious food he is going to make," Alice says to the Red Queen over the phone.

"I will. See you Thursday, Alice. Tell Cyrus I said hello," Anastasia tells Alice in an excited tone.

"Okay. See you Thursday. Bye," Alice responds before hanging up the phone.

"I thought you would never get off the phone," Will chuckles as he pulls a T-shirt over his head while coming into the apartment's living room.

"Alice and Cyrus had a billion questions about Thanksgiving. I guess they thought you were trying to trick them," Anastasia smiles at her husband.

"They think _I _would trick them? I'm offended," Will says in a slightly hurt tone, regardless that his eyes are filled with laughter.

"I love you, Will Scarlet," Anastasia says as she looks Will in his soft, caring, brown eyes.

"I love you, Anastasia," Will replies, looping his fingers around her hand before kissing her.

She kisses him back, running her fingers through his Navy-style haircut.

"This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever!" Will announces as they pull apart.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm thankful every day," Ana tells her husband.

"I couldn't agree more, luv. Come on, let's get to the bowling alley before Robin and Regina say we're late," Will says with a grin.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of ****_First Thanksgiving. _****This is going to be a two-shot, so the next chapter will probably be longer since it's about actual Thanksgiving. I'll try to get that written and updated before actual Thanksgiving. Please leave a review with what you liked in this chapter, or with what you want to see in the next chapter. Any suggestions for Chapter 2 need to be made by **6:00 P.M. (United States Central Time Zone) **in order to be included in the story. Until Chapter 2, my lovely readers and reviewers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters; they belong to _Once Upon a Time in Wonderland._

**Chapter 2**

Actual Thanksgiving has arrived in Storybrooke. It is three AM, yet Will Scarlet is completely awake, acting as if it is normal for him to be up this early, which we all know it isn't. He is busily checking on his turkey while starting on his baked goods for lunch. He does his best not to wake Anastasia in the process, but then he drops a sauce pan in the floor, spilling all of his jam for the center of the tarts.

"Well, that's just bloody fantastic," Will sarcastically groans as he wipes the jam up with a wet paper towel.

Ana comes into the apartment's kitchen, wanting to check on her husband after hearing the crash.

"Are you okay, Will? I heard a crash," Anastasia questions.

"I'm fine, luv. I just dropped the jam on the floor. Can you pass me the raspberries out of the fridge?" Will responds as he finishes wiping up the ruined raspberry jam.

The Red Queen tosses Knave the package of raspberries before getting herself a glass of chocolate milk out of the fridge. Will continues making all of his delicious desserts before checking on his turkey, which is his pride and joy every Thanksgiving. It took him a few years during the 28 year curse to perfect his turkey-making skills, but he finally got it down to a science, in a sense. While he's checking on his turkey, Ana comes over to the bowl of whipped cream that Will made himself and sticks her finger in the fluffy, white dessert cream.

"Back away from the bowl, Ana," Will chuckles with his back turned towards her.

"How did you know I was eating something?" Anastasia smiles as she takes her finger out of the bowl.

"I've known you long enough to know that you can't resist any of my desserts. You're almost as bad as I am about chocolate," Will grins while placing a kiss on Anastasia's forehead.

"We all know how bad you are about chocolate, Will. I need to stop before I get as bad as you," the queen jokes as she places a dot of whipped cream on Will's nose.

Meanwhile, in England, Cyrus and Alice are waking up; because where they live it is 8 in the morning.

"Good morning, my love," Cyrus says as Alice awakes.

"Morning," Alice returns as she leans into Cyrus' arms.

The former genie wraps his arms around his wife before kissing her lips softly. Alice giggles slightly before getting out of the bed to pick out a dress to wear to Will and Ana's for Thanksgiving. Cyrus heads over to his side of the closet and gets out a dress shirt and pants that he deems appropriate for Thanksgiving.

"I wonder if Will is going to let us watch the moving-picture box today," Cyrus suddenly says as he pulls his shirt over his head.

"I'm sure he will. Maybe he'll let us pick the movie today!" Alice cheers.

"You know Will as well as I do, Alice. He hates most of the choices we make on what to watch," Cyrus chuckles.

"Yes, well, I guess he didn't appreciate watching a show about kittens as they grow up. He's always liked action movies, I think," Alice responds with a grin.

"And those movies about men in tights. Don't forget those," Cyrus laughs.

"I never understood why Will likes movies about people called "Batman" and "Superman." He knows they don't exist," Alice smiles at her husband.

"Maybe he thinks they'll appear in Henry's storybook one day," Cyrus guesses.

"Well, I'm ready to go, Cyrus. Are you?" she tells the former genie.

"I'm ready when you are, my love," Cyrus answers.

With that, the young couple heads for where the White Rabbit promised he would meet them.

"I'm not wearing that, Ana," Will argues as his wife starts to hand him a dress shirt, pants, and a tie.

"Why not, Will? You'll look handsome in it," Ana persuades.

"You don't have to dress up for Thanksgiving, Ana. Besides, I _never _wear a tie. I didn't even wear one to our wedding," Will reminds as he puts on his leather jacket.

Knave is now wearing his usual grey sweater, black jeans, and leather jacket, not caring that Ana is glaring daggers at him.

"Fine, Will. Don't dress up for a holiday that only comes once a year. It doesn't bother me one bit," Anastasia sighs.

"Don't lie, Ana. I know it bothers you, but it's what I like to wear. Anyway, I need to go take the turkey out of the oven now," Will says as a smile crosses over his lips.

Cyrus and Alice soon arrive at the apartment. Anastasia opens the door, revealing her light purple dress and matching earrings.

"I'm glad you could make it, Alice and Cyrus. Please, come in," Anastasia greets as she gives both of her friends a hug.

"I'm glad we could come, Ana," Alice returns with a smile.

She is wearing a light blue dress with a bow on the back, while Cyrus has on a white dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Where's Will? I can usually hear him from a mile away," Cyrus jokes as he enters the apartment.

"I think he's putting the finishing touches on his turkey. That's his favorite part of Thanksgiving, I think," Anastasia smiles at the genie.

"Ana, the parade's on!" Will calls from the kitchen.

The Red Queen, Alice, and Cyrus head into the living room to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

"What on Earth is that?" Cyrus questions as the balloon of Snoopy and Woodstock floats across the screen.

"I don't have the faintest idea. Will, what is that?" Anastasia calls to her husband.

"That's Snoopy and Woodstock, luv. They're characters of a comic called _Peanuts_. They're very popular with the children of this realm. I actually find them entertaining, meself. I'll have to show you some of their TV specials after lunch," Will answers as he plops down on the couch beside his wife.

"Who is that, Will?" Alice asks her friend.

"That's Hello Kitty, Alice. Little girls of this realm love her. I can't stand her," Will returns with a smirk.

"Is there a Goodbye Kitty then, Will?" Cyrus inquires with a confused look on his face.

"That's not how it works, Cyrus. You know what, this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have told you lot that the parade was on. Now I'm stuck explaining every detail to you three," Knave groans as he realizes what he's gotten himself into.

Two hours and many questions later, the parade is over, much to Will's relief.

"All right, now it's time for lunch. Cyrus, I got something especially for you, mate," Will deviously smirks as he takes the top off of the can of cranberry sauce.

"What is that, Will?" Cyrus asks as Will passes him a bowl filled with the red jelly-like substance.

"It's cranberry sauce, mate. Why don't you try the whole bowl?" Will grins at the genie.

"Is it _that_ good?" the genie questions.

"It certainly is something else, mate. Go ahead, try it," Will says as he pushes the bowl towards him.

Cyrus sticks a spoon into the bowl and gets some cranberry sauce on the spoon. The genie hesitantly raises the cranberry sauce to his mouth before taking a big bite of the red jelly.

"This isn't half bad, actually," Cyrus says before making a grimace.

"What's wrong, Cyrus?" Alice questions.

Cyrus chokes for a minute before spitting the disgusting cranberry sauce onto a napkin.

"That stuff tastes awful! Why did you give me that, Will?" Cyrus chokes as he grabs a glass of water to try and get the horrible taste out of his mouth.

Will doesn't respond for a minute, instead, the Knave just laughs so hard that his face begins to turn red. A tear escapes his eye as he laughs even harder.

"That was pretty funny. I gave you that cranberry sauce where you could have to suffer through eating it like I did many years ago. That was bloody fantastic!" Will chuckles as he produces a camera, which caught everything on tape.

"Fantastic for you, maybe," Cyrus grumbles while putting more space between himself and the Knave.

Soon enough, the four of them are diving into all of the delicious food Will prepared. The turkey is fantastic, because Will did a wonderful job at smoking it in the oven. The meat is nice and tender, and everyone has seconds, some even thirds, of Will's amazing turkey. Knave's baked goods are also popular with everyone, and they eat an array of his desserts before going into the living room.

"Knave, can we watch the moving-picture box now?" Alice asks with a sincere smile.

"Of course, Alice. I'll even let you and Cyrus pick the movies today," Will responds as he turns on Netflix.

This is going to turn out bad for everyone, especially Will and Anastasia.

"Bloody h***! Don't tell me that's supposed to be Lizard!" Will complains as a green lizard gets on the screen in Walt Disney's _Alice in Wonderland. _

"I think it is, Will. But, why is Lizard a man in this?" Anastasia questions as the movie progresses.

"I don't bloody know! And where am I throughout all of this? I have a very prominent role in Wonderland, thank you very much," Knave angrily remarks as he continues watching the lies about Wonderland that Disney has made little children believe.

"The Hatter's not that crazy, either. He certainly didn't say anything about un-birthdays," Ana remarks as Disney's version of the Mad Hatter appears.

"Jefferson is going to flip out when I tell him about this," Will sighs as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I certainly wasn't like that, either! I didn't eat and drink everything in Wonderland that had instructions like that on them," Alice remarks as she puts her head against Cyrus' chest.

"Ana and I weren't in this film either, Will. I guess the only person they liked in this was Alice," Cyrus comments as the end credits roll.

"They didn't even like me, really. They made me act like an idiot," Alice says in a disgruntled tone.

"Can I pick the next movie, Will?" Cyrus asks, hoping he can ease the tension in the room with a better movie.

"Knock yourself out, mate," Will replies in a monotone voice.

Cyrus settles on the animated version of _Anastasia, _much to the Red Queen and Knave's disappointment. This movie is probably going to get the story of them wrong, too. The movie starts off with introducing Anastasia as the daughter of the last Russian Czar.

"That is not true! My father was not the Russian Czar! I grew up in the Enchanted Forest," Anastasia loudly says as the story continues.

"Don't tell me that scrawny boy is supposed to be me," Will begs as the main male character of the movie appears on the screen.

"I think it is, darling," Ana slightly chuckles as Will's mouth hangs open.

"He doesn't even have my name! I have never known anyone named Dmitri! Have you, Ana?" Knave asks his wife, hatred for Disney and other animated movies starting to build up in him.

"No, Will, I haven't. Let's just stop watching this, shall we?" the Red Queen responds.

"No, I've already watched this much of it now. I'm going to finish watching it if it kills me!" Will remarks as he turns his attention back to the TV.

Let's just say that portraying Anastasia as an orphan didn't sit too well with Will. _He _was the orphan, not Ana. Then came the part when Dmitri tricked Ana into thinking that he cared about her. Will would _never _do that to his beautiful Anastasia. He would never trick her, not in a million years. When the movie was over, Will and Anastasia both agree that the ending was the best part. The rest of the movie was utterly disappointing and unnecessary, and it didn't even tell the story correctly. The four friends finally settled on watching Aladdin, only because Will had already watched it and knew the story was mostly correct. He doubted Cyrus would mind the part where Aladdin gives Genie his freedom, since at least the rest of the story was pretty much true.

"That movie was better than the others," Cyrus tells the others when Aladdin is over.

"Agreed," Will instantly says.

"Well, I think we should be going. Father may wonder where we've been all day," Alice reveals to her friends and husband.

"I had a great time with you today, mates. I hope you enjoyed yourselves," Will responds as he gives Alice a goodbye hug.

"We did. Everything was lovely, Will. Thank you for having us," Cyrus thanks as he grabs his coat.

"Can we do this again sometime?" Ana and Alice ask at the same time.

"Sure. We'll get together every year for Thanksgiving, and we can do something similar to this for Christmas. I think you lot will enjoy it as much as I do," Will smiles.

With that, Alice and Cyrus find the White Rabbit and go home, back to England.

When the two of them leave, Will falls backwards down on the bed with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Did you have a good first Thanksgiving, Ana?" he asks her as she comes into the bedroom.

"I did, thanks to you. Those movies were very strange though, darling," Anastasia smiles as she sits down beside him on the bed.

"Don't even get me started about those bloody things! I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, though. That means I completed my quest," Will grins at her as he sits up.

"What quest might that be?" Anastasia asks her husband.

"I wanted you to have the perfect Thanksgiving to show you how much I love you," Knave returns, kissing her cheek in the process.

"I love you too, Will," she replies before kissing his lips.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of ****_First Thanksgiving. _****Please leave a review with what you liked in this chapter, or with what you liked in the previous chapter. Thanks to all my lovely readers, and I hope you liked this two-shot! **


End file.
